Rise of The Guardians: Start of Jack and Tooth's Relationship
by nickyreader1
Summary: Sorry might be temporary discontinued due to writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

"Start of Jack and Tooth's Relationship Part 1"

By Dominyck Ray Hubbard

It has been 12 years since The battle between The Guardians of Childhood, and Pitch Black AKA the Boogieman, and when Jack became the Guardian of Fun.

Jack was flying to The Tooth Palace, with help from his good friend Wind, whom was at Jack's side since he was reborned 312 years ago. The reason he was flying to the Tooth Palace was to confess his feeling toward Tooth, to well, Tooth, when all the sudden he was attacked from behind by a Nightmare. The said Nightmare took his staff which he needed to fly and conduct his powers, and in between its teeth, "SNAP" into half then "SNAP, SNAP" into fourths, then "SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP" into eighths, then "SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP" into sixteenths, each time causes Jack pain in his chest. "AH!" Jack cried out loudly in pain. Jack's cries in pain was heard by Bunnymund AKA The Easter Bunny, Who is the Guardian of Hope, and who was nearby. Bunny look up and saw Jack fall toward the ground really fast, while passed out.

"JACK!" Bunny shouted out fearing that Jack wouldn't make it if he crash land very hard. With his bunny speed, Bunny caught Jack just before he crashed. Then Bunny notice that Jack's Staff was missing. "Don't worry Mate, I'll find your staff as soon as I get you some help." Bunny told Jack who is unconscious. Just before he opened one of his tunnels, Bunny heard sixteen whistling sounds from above.

Bunny look up and saw that Jack's Staff had been snapped into sixteen pieces, each piece falling toward its landing point. "Oh boy, I'm gonna need help, aye mate?" Bunny asked Jack who is still unconscious. "Bunny, what are you doing here?" A womanly voice asked behind and above Bunny. "Tooth, Jack need help. I saw him fall and his staff had somehow been snapped into sixteen pieces and scattered all over the world. We have to get Jack to North, and Tell him to call Sandy and asked him to bring Jamie, and his friends." Bunny said to Tooth turning around slowly due to Jack who is starting to wake up with a groan.

Gasp from Tooth as she flew to Jack who is starting to fall back to sleep, even though he just woke up. "JACK!" Tooth cried in fear, hoping Jack isn't hurted badly. At North's Toy Shop: 5 hours later " 'How's Jack, North'" Sandy asked through his dream sand. "Jack is fine according to Yetis, Sandy." North told Sandy and his fellow guardians. "But Staff is still missing, yes?" North asked Bunny.

"Aye mate, but not only that, but it's pieces as well, and scattered all over the world." Bunny answered North. "Well let get Jack a new staff?" Jamie asked not knowing how important Jack's staff is to Jack. "CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP!" Baby Tooth say in mini-tooth fairy language, which translate into (WE CAN'T, JACK LOVE THAT STAFF, ESPECIALLY SINCE HE USED THAT STAFF TO SAVED HIS LITTLE SISTER'S LIFE!) GASP Tooth gasp since she is the only one who can understand Baby Tooth. "What? What did she said, Tooth?" Jamie asked.

"She said That we can't get Jack a new staff, because Jack love the staff he has, especially since he used it to saved his little sister's life, back before he became Jack Frost." Tooth told Jamie. "Wait, Jack was a big brother? Why didn't he tell us?" Bunny asked confused and offended. "Jack never told us because he lost his memories of his family until Baby Tooth unlocked his tooth canister where his memories is and Jack saw his memories. Remember what Jack said before he helped us regain my believers? He said that he wasn't anyone before Jack Frost." Tooth told Bunny and her fellow guardians and Jamie and Sophie and their friends.

"Wait, Jack was someone before Jack Frost?" Jamie asked confused. Before Tooth answered Jamie's question, everyone heard a groan from the infirmary. Jack is waking up at last, and at first he is confused and scared, then he realized that he's in the infirmary at the North Pole, in North's Workshop. "Bunny? Tooth?" Jack asked feeling a little scared again. "Jack? (or in Bunny's case, Frostbite?)" Bunny and Tooth asked walking (or in Tooth's case, flying in) into the infirmary and saw that Jack is awake.

"JACK! HEY, EVERYONE! JACK'S AWAKE!" Tooth yelled to everyone in the Globe Room. "JACK!" Jamie yelled relieved that Jack is okay, and ran over to hug Jack but stopped by Bunny. "Whoa mate, We need to check to make sure Ja…. Uh…. I mean Frostbite don't have any injuries first." Bunny told Jamie. "Aw. You do care, don't you Kangaroo?" Jack asked with a joking tone earning some laughter from Jamie and his friends, and his little sister, Sophie.

"Aw, Shut it, Ya show pony. OW!" Bunny said with an ow, because Tooth just smacked Bunny upside his head. "Bunny, I thought you do care about Jack, especially since you saved him before he hitted the ground." Tooth asked Bunny with a glare. "Ok, maybe I do care about Jack a little bit but I'm still mad at him for causing that blizzard of 1968, on Easter Sunday." Bunny confessed. "Bunny, I told you, Jack was still learning control over his power! Plus he didn't mean to caused it, right Jack?" Someone new said.

The new stranger was Nicky Heat, the spirit of summer, and the newly Guardian of Honesty, and Polar seasonal opposite of Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, who is the spirit of winter. "Yep, and hey Nicky. How are you doing?" Jack asked Nicky. "Pretty good Jack, and I managed to get two of the pieces of your staff." Nicky answer then said "Don't worry I'm wearing anti-fire gloves so I don't burned them. Beside if I did burn them, you would have felt it, right?" to Jack who was worried for a minute, then calmed down. "What do you mean would have felt it, Nicky?" Tooth asked confused, Sandy, Bunny, and North showing confused on their faces.

"Well you know how your mini-tooth fairies including Baby Tooth are connected to you, just like Sandy's dream sands are connected to him?" Nicky explaining. "Yeah." Tooth and her fellow guardians except Jack, and Nicky, and including Jamie and Sophie and their friends said together. "Well that's the same way with Jack and his staff. Jack and his staff are connected, and if anything happened to the staff." Nicky continue on explaining and look at Jack who finish the explaining with "I suffer the damages done to my staff." "WHAT?" Everyone but Jack and Nicky yelled in disbelief. "Yep, it's true. I felt it as well when Jack's staff was snapped into 16 pieces two of I have right here." Nicky said giving Jack the two pieces he found already, which is the two halves of the hook looking part of Jack's staff.

"You think you could tried to put these pieces together even though we don't have the other twelve pieces Jack?" Nicky asked Jack. "I can try but why?" Jack said and asked confused. "That way by the time we found all sixteen pieces including the two here (pointing at the two pieces Jack's holding) you don't have to worry about putting it back together piece by piece. You'll fix your staff quicker that way." Nicky said to Jack who said "Oh. OK." "Wait, Jack can fix his staff?" Jamie asked confused. "By the way how do you know so much about us, anyway?" Tooth asked confused as well. "Yes, Jack can fix his staff Jamie, and I don't remember how, Tooth." Nicky answered trying to remember where he learned the information he just spoke.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

RoTG: Start of Jack and Tooth's Relationship pt 2

So when we last saw our guardians, Nicky Heat was trying to remember how he knew about the connection between Jack and his staff, and his ability to repair it.

"So have you remember where you heard about the connection between me and my staff and my ability to repair it yet, Nicky?" Jack asked Nicky still curious and a bit shocked on how much Nicky knew about him and his fellow guardians. "I have been trying, but no luck. AW, CRUMBLE NUGGETS!" Nicky answered and said in frustration but then heard laughing from The Guardians except Sandy, since he can't talk and when he laugh, it's more of a bell jingle than a laugh. "What's so funny?" Nicky asked confused. Sandy signed to Nicky that he just said Crumble nugget, and asked why he said that.

What happens next?


End file.
